As is well known in the art, a revolver includes four main components: a frame, a cylinder, a firing mechanism including a trigger and a barrel. The frame generally includes one or more frame portions, often a main frame portion, a hand grip portion, and a trigger guard. The cylinder is mounted on the frame by a yoke and fits within a window in the frame. The cylinder has formed therein a plurality of longitudinal bores (“chambers”) for receiving cartridges. With each actuation of the trigger (i.e., a trigger pull), the cylinder rotates in the frame to successively present the chambers to the firing bore (the rear opening of the barrel) for firing. The cylinder also includes an ejector mechanism for removing spent cartridge casings subsequent to firing, and a cylinder retaining mechanism for holding the cylinder in place within the window in the frame during operation.
A retaining mechanism is necessary to retain the cylinder locked within a rectangular aperture, especially subsequent to firing. Many prior art revolvers lock the yoke directly into the frame via known means. Other revolvers use a ball detent to restrain the forward end of the cylinder. When a round is discharged, the forces which propel the round down the length of the barrel exert a corresponding force in the opposite direction, that is, towards the rear, handgrip portion of the revolver. Although the effect of this opposite force is marginal on the interconnected elements of the revolver, the manufacturing tolerances inherent in the revolver permit a minute amount of structural translation to occur as a result of this incident and opposite discharge force. The effect of the structural translation of certain elements in the revolver may cause the cylinder and yoke assembly to move slightly rearwards, causing, e.g., a ball detent to disengage, thus facilitating the unintended pivoting of the cylinder from its closed position toward its open position. In such a situation, the revolver must then be clicked back into its cylinder-closed position before additional firing. There is, therefore, a need for a cylinder retaining mechanism that will retain the cylinder within the frame during firing.
However, there is also a need for a cylinder releasing mechanism that will release the cylinder from the frame. Often, a cylinder release lever that can be moved via a thumb piece is provided to actuate the cylinder retaining mechanism and thereby allow the cylinder and yoke to be rotated away from the frame and into the cylinder-open position.
Cylinder release levers known in the art are usually provided along one side of the frame near the rear sight. In such a position, the cylinder release lever can be accessed by the user as desired and without a substantial risk of inadvertent actuation, for example, when cocking the hammer. However, the placement of the cylinder release lever on one side of the frame limits the functionality and convenience of the revolver.
Therefore, there is a need for a cylinder releasing mechanism that is accessible from both the left and right sides of the frame, whereby the cylinder releasing mechanism is equally accessible whether the revolver is held in the right or left hand of the user.
Yet, at the same time, there continues to be a concern that the cylinder release lever should be situated in a somewhat inaccessible position to prevent inadvertent actuation of the cylinder releasing mechanism. Accordingly, there is a need for a cylinder releasing mechanism that is positioned away from highly trafficked portions of the revolver.
Through the course of other advancements in revolver design, some revolvers have been developed that internalize the hammer by providing a protective casing, known as a shroud, around the hammer. As a result of the shroud, the user no longer has a need (or even ability) to manually cock the revolver by actuating said hammer.
Therefore, there is an opportunity for a cylinder releasing mechanism that is positioned on the upper rear surface of the frame, for instance, on the shroud.
In addition, as known in the art, yokes, onto which the cylinder is rotatably mounted, are pivotally mounted to the frame via an integral yoke stud. The yoke stud is generally secured by a pin or a clamp that is inserted through a hole in the frame, the pin or clamp being dispose in direct contact with the yoke stud.
There is an opportunity for a yoke retaining mechanism that is functionally integrated with other elements of the firearm.